cartoonnetwork20fandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D. (Departing Eradication Can Overwhelm Most Members Indicating Short Sacrifices In Order-To Negate Eternal Destruction) transcript
Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission Operation: '' ''D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D. Departing '' ''Eradication '' ''Can '' ''Overwhelm '' ''Most '' ''Members '' ''Indicating '' ''Short '' ''Sacrifices '' ''In '' ''Order-'' ''to '' ''Negate '' ''Eternal '' ''Destruction Scene 1: The back alley (Flashback Sequence) Numbuh 1: "Alright, it's silent, way too silent." Knightbrace moves around on the loose. Numbuh 1: "Knightbrace is on the loose. Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Knightbrace: "You'll never escape me." The Kids Next Door Operatives begin fighting against Knightbrace. Knightbrace: "You'll regret this!" Numbuh 1: "Good work team, our hard works now finished." 14 Years Later: The Kids Next Door Moon Base 13 Year Old Nigel: "Fellow Kids Next Door Operatives, as your former team leader, Numbuh 1, it's now our time to decommission now that the 5 of us are in our teen years," 14 Year Old Hoagie: "so right now," 15 Year Old Kuki: "it's time for all of us," 16 Year Old Wally: "to pass it on to new young kids," 17 Year Old Abby: "in all of Gallagher." 13 Year Old Nigel, 14 Year Old Hoagie, 15 Year Old Kuki, 16 Year Old Wally and 17 Year Old Abby make their leave. All Kids Next Door Operatives: "Kids Next Door Operatives rule the universe, Kids Next Door Operatives rule the universe!" The Gilligan family members' house 14 Year Old Hoagie: "So, Tommy, are you super excited about Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp this year?" Tommy: "Yes, Hoagie, of course I am, I can hardly wait when I get there, well, I'm off to bed right now, goodnight, everybody." Tommy goes right off to bed in his bedroom. The very next morning, the soon to be Kids Next Door Operatives get right on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boast Unbeatable Speed) and fly around on their way to Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp. Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp Numbuh 964,292: "Good afternoon, fellow soon to be Kids Next Door Operatives, I'm Numbuh 964,292, I'm gonna be your guide from now on, but 1st, right before we begin your training, I'm gonna give out 3 simple rules: rule number 1: always stick with your team mate, rule number 2: don't touch anything violent or dangerous and rule number 3: don't let your enemies notice you, now let's do your 1st training mission: your training weapons." Numbuh 964,292 and the soon to be Kids Next Door Operatives go right into the 1st mission room: the training weapons room. Numbuh 964,292: "Now here are your training weapons, they're used for young grownup and young teen enemies, your 1st task is to take down all 10 grownup androids." Grownup Android number 1: "It is time to take all of you young kids down." Tommy, Mushi, Joey and Jessica begin shooting at all 10 of the grownup androids. Numbuh 964,292: "Good, now here's the next best thing, training jets." Tommy, Mushi and Joey get into 3 training jets and begin piloting them. Numbuh 964,292: "Very good, you guys are getting the hang of it." Numbuh 964,292: "Look out, robot enemies approaching!" Tommy, Mushi, Joey and Jessica begin shooting at the robot enemies. Numbuh 964,292: "Great job, you guys, now that Kids Next Door operative training is over, it's time to pick out a number name for all of you." Tommy: "I don't wanna be Numbuh T any longer 'cause T's a letter, not a number, I wanna be Numbuh 987,988." Numbuh 964,292: "Alright, Numbuh 987,988 it is." Tommy/Numbuh 987,988: "Yahoo!" Mushi: "I wanna be Numbuh 469,470." Numbuh 964,292: "Good idea, Mushi, you're now Numbuh 469,470." Mushi/Numbuh 469,470: "I'm finally with all of my new teammates!" Joey: "I wanna be Numbuh 897,898." Numbuh 964,292: "Congratulations, Joey, you're now Numbuh 897,898." Joey/897,898: "This is so super exciting!" Jessica: "I wanna be Numbuh 623,624." Numbuh 964,292: "Well, Jessica, you're now Numbuh 623,624." Jessica/Numbuh 623,624: "Alright, now we're the new Kids Next Door Operatives," Numbuh 987,988: "Now let's go right back to the treehouse and move right in there," Numbuh 897,898: "and wash away the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 right off those treehouse bedroom doors for good." The Kids Next Door Operatives Treehouse Numbuh 987,988: "Well, you guys, now that we've become new Kids Next Door operatives, let's take an opportunity to figure out who our team leader's gonna be." Numbuh 325,326: (off screen) "That would be me." Numbuh 897,898: "Numbuh 325,326, you're our team leader?" Numbuh 325,326: "That's right, I'm here to guide you on missions and super villain battles." Numbuh 469,470: "Wow, we've got ourselves a team leader!" Numbuh 898,899: "I know, Numbuh 469,470, it's super thrilling!" Numbuh 235,236: "There's 5 of us right now, let's erase the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 off the treehouse bedroom doors." The 5 new Kids Next Door Operatives erase the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 off the treehouse bedroom doors and replace them with the numbers 987,988, 897,898, 325,326, 469,470 and 235,236. Numbuh 325,326: "Perfect, now this treehouse is finally complete." Siren Wailing Numbuhs 988,989, 898,899, 469,470, 235,236 and 325,326 go right over to the video monitor and Numbuh 86 appears on screen. Numbuh 86: "This is Numbuh 86 calling from the Kids Next Door Moon Base, the Common Cold is trying to infect all of Gallagher, and he must be stopped at once, go out there and disinfect the entire city town, Numbuh 86 out." Numbuh 325,326: "Alright, team, the Common Cold is attacking all of Gallagher, Kids Next Door, let's move out!" The 5 Kids Next Door operatives head on out on their mission on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed) that 14 Year Old Hoagie loaned to Numbuh 325,326 on their way to where the Common Cold is attacking. Cut to the Common Cold in the city streets of Gallagher........ Common Cold: "They're gonna regre-a----a-shoo, regret what they've done to me." Numbuh 988,989: (off screen) "Not so fast, Common Cold!" Common Cold: "Well if it isn't the new Kids Next Door Operatives." Numbuh 469,470: "You're darn right we are, and you're not getting away with it!" Numbuh 325,326: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The 5 Kids Next Door Operatives begin fighting against the Common Cold Numbuh 988,989 fights against the Common Cold with his B.O.O.G.S. (Back Off Or Get Slapped), Numbuh 898,899 fights against him with his F.O.S.S.E.Y. (Far Out Super Scrambled Egg Yolker), Numbuh 469,470 fights against him with her G.L.U.M.B. (Gum Loaded Universal Multi Bomb), Numbuh 235,239 fights against him with his W.O.F.F.U. (Watch Out For Flying Utensils) and Numbuh 325,326 fights against him with his G.A.M.M.A.T. (Gravity Assisted Multiphase Military Air Thingy), which knocks him out cold. Common Cold: "Curse you, Keeeeuh, Keeeuhh, ASHOOO! Kids Next Door Operatives!" Numbuh 988,989: "Alright, we did it, we won the battle!" Numbuh 898,899: "And now maybe he'll be outta our clutches." Numbuh 469,470: "Come on, you guys, let's get to school right away, we don't wanna keep Mrs. Thompson waiting." Gallagher Elementary School/Mrs. Thompson's classroom Mrs. Thompson: "Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby, Albert, good morning, nice to see all of your wonderful faces, I sure do remember when Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby were students in my class, those were the good old days with them, now let's take our seats, what did you kids do this week?" Numbuh 325,326: "We played miniature golf," Numbuh 988,989: "went swimming at the swimming pool," Numbuh 898,899: "played kickball," Numbuh 469,470: "flew our kites," Numbuh 471,472: "and went to a super good baseball game." Mrs. Thompson: "Well you kids sure are having lots of fun and excitement, now let's do a few vocabulary problems." Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Extreme season 1 episode scripts